naruto uzumaki uchiha the archangel (discontinued for now )
by stoonley
Summary: born in destruction under the moon raised surrounded by hatred he shall spread his wings of hope and cast his wrathful gaze and bring salvation
1. chapter 1

**i dont own naruto / naruto shippuden or boruto if i did sasuke would be either dead or nice this is a fanfic just for fun**

 **demon or god or summon boss talking**

 **DEMON OR GOD /SUMMON BOSS YELLING**

 _ **"demon**_ _ **or god or summon thinking"**_

human talking

"jutsu being actived"

"human thinking 

/ **STORY START /** /outskirts of konoha / october 10

IT HURTS DATTEBANE "came the howling scream of a women said women was currently in childbirth she was kushina uzumaki uchiha although the uchiha part not publicly know she was daughter to akisara uzumaki and madara uchiha she was a beautiful women with eyes of the deepest violet and crimson hair which with her red hair gave the appearance of a tomato " **WHAT WAS THAT "** NOTHING KUSHINA SAMA **"THATS WHAT I THOUGHT DATTEBANE** "

"shiver" a-anyway as i was saying appearance of a tom-" **glare"** i-i mean angel with beauty unequaled by all "small blush" "whew " if one were to look closely you could make out black highlights beside her was a handsome but flaky blonde man with blue eyes this was minato namikaze the yondaime hokage of konohagakure no sato and soon to be father of kushina's child "hold on just a little longer kushi-chan im going to completely seal the kyuubi"minato said

 _"kyuubi you keep your furry ass in there kushina just a bit more "_ minato thought while sweating to keep the powerful beast at bay

"AAAARRGGHH"kushina screamed with one last push and **"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** a massive wail ripped the the cave

"it's a boy!"biwako sarutobi exclaimed to minato and kushina as she cut the umbilical cord and gave him to kushina but not before batting away a minato that was cry "manly tears" of joy's hand "ladys first "biwako said with a stern stare making minato gulp

" _naruto_ "a crying kushina whispered as she looked at her beautiful baby boy taking in his features

naruto had his mothers eyes and hair with the black being more prominent than hers but had minatos facial features making him look alot like her father

his eyes were shining with joy and intelligence as he curiously gazed into his mothers eyes with awe at her beauty

"all right give him here we need to clean him and do the regular checks as usual "biwako as kushina pouted and reluctantly handed naruto back to the sarutobi matriarch minato gazed to kushina with glistening eyes " kushina thank you for making me a father "minato said with a smile as she smiled back just as teary eyed

"all right time to seal the nine tails " minato said while bumping his fist to his hand as he prepare to move forward

WAAAAAA"narutos wail resounded through the cave making them look in horror as they saw a masked man in robes holding a kunai to naruto

and biwako and the nurses on the floor thankfully still breathing

"whoa easy there"step away from the kyuubi host yondaime "the masked man interrupted minato making minato glance at kushina who was writhing with horrified eyes while staring at the masked man

the masked man saw minatos hesitation so he threw naruto in the air while aiming a kunai to kill him "NARUTO"kushina screamed in horror but before the knife could stab him he dissappeared and reappeared in minatos arms across the room he was about to grab kushina til he noticed explosive tags on narutos blanket

quickly teleporting to a safe location while throwing the blanket away he landed safley before bolting out of the place just in time as it exploded before looking back with a glare and teleporting to a safe house "dont worry naruto daddy's gonna go get mommy "minato said determinedly before flashing away to save his wife

kushina look with scared weak eyes as the masked man ripped kyuubi from her but she was determined to stop him"wait "kushina said weakly

"huh you uzumakis are a stubborn bunch kyuubi kill her "the masked man said while looking into its eyes commanding it kyuubi reared its paw back preparing to end her but just before it hit her she dissappeared only to reappear in minatos arms on a tree "dont worry kushina narutos safe "minato said as kushina smiled weakly happy to know her baby boy was safe before the dissappeared reappearing beside narutos crib "here be with naruto "minato said while gazing sadly as kushina cuddled naruto weakly "naruto"kushina whispered weakly eyes glistening "minato thank you "kushina said as minato geared up getting ready for the battle of his life "dont worry ill be back "minato said while putting on his haori "give them hell minato "kushina said as minatos eyes sharpened with a strong nod before flashing a way

"minato pov"

he reappeared on his stone head looking directly at the raging kyuubi just then it stopped before looking right at him "so you sense me "he said as kyuubi charged a bijuudama quickly flashing through seals "do not fuck with me "he said before throwing his arms out stopping that attack dead as kanji appeared in the air absorbing the attack before holding his signature tri blade kunai in front of himself teleporting it away

before he could continue forward he spun around with a kunai in hand intending to kill the masked man who snuck behind him but to his shock it fazed through the man before a swirl appeared and started to absorb him he quickly teleported away leaving the masked man dazed at his speed "fast"the man said before swirling away

minato reappear coughing while thinking " _his space time jutsu is insane its like he wasnt there at all ill have to be careful it seems he has to materialize to attack though i can use_ that"before he could continues he looked up as the man appeared in a swirl minato quickly stood up taking stance as the man attached chained to his arms "who are you " i am uchiha madara " pffft no youre not"ohh and how would you know yondaime? "thats for me to know and you not "minato said they then charged forward intent on killing one another but minato phased through him and was caught in the chains quickly flashing away he thought of a plan silently picking up a kunai he charged throwing it forward as it passed through the man summoning a rasengan time slowed down as their attacks neared eachother just as it seemed the masked man would hit first minato thought "NOW"flashing to the kunai grabbing it and slamming the rasengan into the masked mans back who screamed in agony as it grinded before a mass explosion shook the clearing kicking up dust around them

the masked man jumped out of the smoke arm bleeding and falling off "so thats what they ment by elusive ill have to be carefull next tim-urghk "before he could finish minato appeared with his hand on the masked mans chest "hiraishin "minato whispered before placing a seal on him to free the kyuubi

"a contract seal!! you intend to separate me from the kyuubi no matter you may have won this battle yondaime but ill be back"before swirling away ominously

"damn he will be a major threat in the future but right now i need to deal with kyuubi "flashing away appearing on his head again he quickly summoned the toad boss gamabunta " **kyuubi eh kid your just a trouble magnet but dont worry ill help "** thank youboss" **no problem kid NOW LETS DO** THIS"as he quickly hoped on kyuubi holding him down quickly he covered kyuubi to sheild the new bijuudama it had created as minato teleported them to a clearing as it exploded minato had teleported back home and grabbed naruto and kushina so he could do the hardest thing he ever had to "kushina im sorry but i need to seal kyuubi in naruto "WHAT minato WHY you know what i went throught imagine what he will go through" i know kushi but i cant ask someone else for their child if i cant use my own dont worry ive made failsafes so incase someone trys to hide our identity from him also you will more then likely be in a coma from the strain of birth and the extraction ive put our jutsu weapons and letters in a seal on him that will activate on his 5th birthday "sniff okay minato okay as long as he will be safe "i cant promise that but with hiruzen here the chances are high he will be safe "

"okay minato lets do it "while using her chakra chains to restrain kyuubi while minato used the shiki fuinjin to seal half the kyuubi into himself but right before he could seal the rest into naruto kyuubi broke free enraged and tried to stab naruto with its claw but minato and kushina jumped infront

"argh why did you jump infront kushi "what kind of mother would i be if i just watched as something tries to kill mg baby bady "kushina you should say what you want to incase you dont make it "o-ok minato naru-chan remember to eat healthy and only drink in moderation also kick you pervy god father in the balls for kaa-chan "minato sweatdropped kyuubi too "also th that mommy loves you with all her being "naruto i dont have much time left so listen to your motor mouth mother and know that no matter how dark it may seem theres always hope my son i love you FUIN"minato yelled as he sealed the rest of kyuubi into naruto falling down dead while kushina fell unconscious just as hiruzen arrived"SECURE THE AREA AND CHECK TO SEE IF THEY ARE ALIVE"hiruzen screamed

"sir minato sama is gone but kushina sama has a pulse " GET HER A MEDIC NOW "as he picked up a crying naruto "sshhh shhh im sorry i didnt mean to scare you im was just worried about your mommy its all right "hiruzen said to naruto

tonight had been a dark one indeed but looking into this babys heartmelting eyes he knew that a light would soon shine down on all

/ **CHAPTER END** so what do you think sorry if it was crappy first time writing and i had to recall all of the kyuubi attack of the back of my head

any way send your reveiw ja ne


	2. beginning of the archangel

**I dont own naruto naruto shippuden or boruto** **demon god or summon talking** ** _demon god or summon thinking_** **DEMON GOD OR SUMMON YELLING** human talking

 _human thinking_ _" **hiraishin no jutsu "**_ _ **/STORY START/**_ _( **5 years later konohagakure no sato)**_ It was a sunny day it the village of konoha villagers and shinobi casually roamed the streets merchants at their various shops mothers fussed over

their childeren as they played while the fathers laughed all in all it seemed perfect at first glance but if one were to look closer they would notice a crimson haired with black highlights boy with deep violet eyes that could mystify even the most prude of humanity was walking down the street with a impassive look on his face but if one were to look closer they would see the sadness yet fire in his eyes

you may wonder why he was sad well this was the kyuubi jinjuriki naruto uzumaki and unknowingly uchiha because of his jinjuriki status had been shunned ,ignored and once abused by the villagers sadly even tho his generation didnt know about his status it didnt stop the ones that did from isolating him

mothers told children to stay away from him calling him a delinquent or worse villagers would glare at him and call him demon behind his back and threw food at him from time to time one time on his 4rd birthday he had even been ganged up on by the villagers who beat him bloody but thankfully before they could finish the job the third hokage hiruzen had appeared feeling godly rage like never before righteous fury burning in his eyes as he brutally massacred the mob for hurting his beloved grandson in all but blood naruto naruto still remember the aftermath of the beating

( _flashback)_ _naruto sat in his hospital bed starring sadly out the window as he waited for his jiji to arrive_ _"naruto"a voice said making him look to see hiruzen in his hokage robes with a somber look on his "are you feeling better my boy "hiruzen said sadly_ _naruto just looked down and asked one thing "why "naruto said hiruzen looked confused "why do they hate me what have i ever done to them they call me demon or kyuubi behind my back and glare a -am i really a demo"NO "hiruzen interrupted a stern powerful and sorrow filled look on his face"you are not a demon you are naruto uzumaki the most strong willed and kind boy i have ever had the honor to meet do not once believe what those fools say"hiruzen said powerfully and sadly silently cursing those idiotic villagers his predecessors and successor must be rolling in their graves right now_ _"s-sniff then why why jiji "naruto said sobbing as hiruzen looked down sadly contemplating what to do before looking up his mind made the only choice that could make naruto even more strong willed if possible and mental immune to the fools it was time to tell the trust "naruto what im about to tell you can never leave this room well atleast until your old enough to defend yourself "hiruzen said as naruto looked at him "o-ok jiji "naruto said wiping his tears a promising look in his eyes_ _"naruto what do you know of the kyuubi "the yondaime killed it right "wrong my boy bijuus like the kyuubi are pure chakra they cannot be killed they would only reform over time "t-then how "there is one way and the way the yondaime had no choice but to do seal it into a newborn"hiruzen said slowly and hesitantly as narutos eyes widened in shock_ _"s-so i really am the kyuubi then "no my boy its just sealed in you let me put it like this if you put a kunai in a scroll does the scroll become a kunai"hiruzen said as naruto cheered up slightly at that naruto then looked up "why why did he choose me jiji " naruto said as hiruzen prepared for the possible outburst_ _"naruto-kun the reason the yondaime choose you is because he could not ask a parent for their child if he could not use his own "hiruzen dropped the bomb as naruto gasped eyes widening in shock "i im his son " naruto looked down at his hand silent hiruzen was slightly worried that naruto may hate his fathe-"ALRIGHT DATTEBAYO EAT IT YOU ASSHOLE VLLAGERS WHOS AWESOME I AM UHUH UHUH UHUH WOOOHOOO"or not hiruzen sweatdropped "so you dont hate him "nope but of i ever see him im gonna kick his balls into his mouth hnnn tou-baka "uknowingly using the uchiha hnn making all the uchiha at the clan compound sneeze on eachother (except mikoto )hearing that hiruzen shivered and sweatdropped one moment naruto was like kushina then he went to mini madara right after_ _"hnn oh ya what about my mother jiji i is she alive does she hate me for tou-bakas death "a scared naruto ask but thankfully hiruzen squashed that idea right away "no my boy never she felt even more unyielding love for you when she found out she was pregnant "r-really w-what happened to her "naruto asked_ _"like you she was previous kyuubi jinjuriki "making narutos eyes widen in shock hiruzen continued "when a female jinjuriki gives birth the seal weakens greatly now normaly it wouldve be fine as minato was a seal master but they were attacked by a masked man who threatened you and split your parents apart and ripped the kyuubi out of her she was also stabbed by the kyuubi during the sealing but thanks to the uzumaki clan lineage see survived but is sadly in a coma"_ _naruto was wide eyed as he processed the information his mother was alive and he had a clan man if only he knew "w-where is she jiji "in a hidden area under constant watch of my wife and my most trusted doctors we hid her to protect her from her and your fathers enemys as well as from corrupt villagers and doctors ill take you to see her son my boy"w-what is her name kushina uzumaki uchiha "uchiha like those angry looking people with red eyes "yes my boy"hiruzen said laughing_ _"also naruto dont you use uchiha publicly just yet your jiji had alot of enemys as well "who was my jiji jiji "uchiha madara "making narutos eyes widen naruto may be 4 but he snuck into the library Lot to read and knew alot about history and geography "awesome both my adopted jiji and bloob jiji are AWESOME ohh can i get a gunbai and armor like madara jiji hiru jiji" if its what you wish my boy the one day yes the look will fit you well after all your identical to him just with crimson hair"_ _hiruzen said chuckling_ _"also my boy its time for you to start training you need to be able to defend your self incase the idiot try to attack you again "sweet! wait but who will train me jiji"naruto asked making hiruzen smirk "why me of course my boy"r-really "really my boy " wooohooo imma kick soo much butt"naruto said hugging hiruzen while laugh which made hiruzen hug him and laugh as well "now my boy biwako -chan is make dinner how about we get there before she throws pans at us for being late "awesome biwako baa-chans food rocks "making hiruzen smile "oh also naruto kun you'll be moving in to the sarutobi compound so we can maximize training since i have very little time because of paper work"hiruzen said dejectedly making naruto look confused "ne jiji ive seen other ninjas make clone why not use those" naruto said making hiruzen freeze in shock_ _hiruzen the walked to the wall before chant baka over and over angain as he smashed his head into the wall before hugging naruto crying waterfalls chanting genius making naruto confused_ _(flashback end)_ naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he made it back to the sarutobi compound it had been a year since he moved in and he couldnt be happier the sarutobis had become family biwako was beyond happy when hiruzen told her and asuma was proub of his father for putting his foot down like a true hokage when the council bitched and moaned his daughter akira adored naruto and made naruto her son konohamarus god brother

his training was going amazing as well he could do water walking and tree walking he had to much chakra for leaf balancing so he had to do kage level chakra control exercises he had 4 nature affinities fire water wind earth and had unlocked his sharingan and trained it to two tomoe

he his chakra levels were lower bijuu level and chakra control was mid kage from the exercises

hiruzen had noticed he was true uzumaki and uchiha and a prodigy and genius in the shinobi arts but preferred hardwork which made him proud

there was no technique out of narutos reach his tai and ken were solid because when naruto found a flaw he either fixed it or if he couldnt he embraced the flaw and made it a strength

his nin and gen jutsu were monstrous cause of his reserves and control

hiruzen was going to get him a gunbai and kamagishiri plus katanas but on his fifth birthday a seal on narutos body had activated with letters from minato and kushina aswell as their weapon jutsu and seals the real shocker was a third scroll in kushinas which housed madaras weapons armour and jutsu aswell

so hiruzen instead had a staff like enmas staff mode made and like his familys weapons he had taken to it like a fish to water

all of narutos skill were already elite chunin level low jounin in a single year a testament to his potential but he lacked experience if he had experienced he would be mid jounin easily hiruzen estimated naruto would be sannin level when he became a ninja although until he got experience the was still chances people like kakashi could beat him but unlikely since naruto thought like his grandfather in a fight when a plan or theory failed it was just a opening to a even more hard to beat plan you if he had black hair you could mistake him for a nara if you learned his iq 210

all in all hiruzen couldnt be more proud of his adopted grandson

they had also moved kushina to the compound so naruto could see her whenever he so wished which was what he was doing now

"hey kaa-chan just came to check on you i wish you would wake up but i get that your still healing anyhow my training is going well i mastered all my weapon katas and biwako baa is taking me to fire nation capitol for the festival there i promise ill be well mannered but if someone insults me im kicking them in the balls well ill be back later kaa -chan i have to go get ready i love you "naruto said those last three words with all the love he could muster then kissed her forehead and walking out completely missing the serene smile that appeared on her face

 **/CHAPTER END /** **hoped you like it and if you think narutos to strong well there will be incredibly tough enemies also hes still inexperienced so the fights wont be onesided** **too much** **send your reviews** **ja ne**


	3. to the flaming Capitol

**I dont own naruto naruto shippuden or boruto just a fanfic** **=** **demon god or summon talking** _ **demon god or summon thinking**_ **DEMON GOD OR SUMMON YELLING**

human talking

human thinking

" hiraishin no jutsu "

HUMAM YELLING

 **/STORY START** konohagakure no sato

in the sarutobi compound naruto was currently getting ready to head to the fire capital for the festival which would take place in 4 days it would take 2 days to get there the reason they were leaving now so they could relax and enjoy the capital for a bit sadly hiruzen couldnt attend because of some internal business had popped up at last minute so it was just biwako who would be representing hiruzen as well now

while only 5 he was standing at 4foot 7 because of his training dress in a black kimono with gold trimming **-madaras outfit without** **armour-** he was also wearing over that a black cloak with black fur lining across the collar and and two sickles but not just any sickles the ones that madara used against hashirama at the valley of the end he also had his granduncles chokuto on the back of his waist he also had a braid on his left bang **-indra bang he also has madaras hair style-** and two rings with the uzu and konoha symbols on the jems which sapphire and jade respectively the cloak also had uzu swirl on the back in gold all in all he look quite handsome and to the women breathtaking

naruto sigh contently as he shrugged his shoulders fastening his kimono he turned when he heard a knock on the door "naru-chan are you ready to go?"naruto heard biwakos voice said through the door "ya coming out now "as he opened the door biwako was stunned he look just like madara

"my naru-chan looking handsome are you trying to woe the women at the capital "biwako teased making naruto blush "b-baa-chan "naruto stuttered

"im just kidding naru-chan no come on madam shinji is wait for us so we can leave she cant wait to meet you shes also quite eager for you to meet her grandchildren "biwako said to naruto making naruto perk up she knew he was happy to meet new people as here those idiotic villagers had made near impossible the make friends age there were the clan heirs but like naruto they were busy being trained

"all right lets go baa-chan"naruto said they said goodbye to everyone and after a small walk they were at the village gate were madam shinji was waiting she perked up when she saw naruto and biwako "biwako chan dear ahhh and this must be naru-chan ive heard great things about you and you have my condolences about both your mother and how these naive villagers treated you dear "madam shinji said as naruto gave her a bow and reassuring smile

"thank you lady shinji it means quite alot hear those words and dont worry about the villagers they wont ever bring me down as long as i have my family naruto said warmly and politely

"eeeeeee you are just like kushi chan and mina chan also call me shinji oba chan i was very close with your parents "madam shinji said as she squeezed the life out of naruto who despite being death hugged felt touch at what she had said

"ok shinji oba chan we should probably get going so we can make it to the capital and enjoy the sight before the festival " naruto said

"are you riding with me and biwako chan naru chan "madam shinji said biwako also wondered if he would

"no oba ill be walking with the samuri i like a good walk but thank you for the offer "naruto said with a smile as madam shinji and biwako smile and nodded

with that they began there journey to the capital for the first few hours naruto chatted with the samurai who had taken a liking to the boy they were quite suprised he was more mature than most men they had met hell it felt like talking to a more carefree mifune every once in a while he would check on his baa chan and madam shinji making them smile at his caring nature

it was still sunny out just before dinner they would guess when they heard a branch break making the samurai draw their swords and naruto acting casually as he had sensed them a while ago he had already let biwako and madam shinji know "you can come out now "naruto said

after he had said this 9 bandits lead by a rouge ninja emerged from the tree lines with arrogant smiles on their faces then the ninja spoke "not bad kid but you should be acting more scared you do realize your about to die cause all we need is the daimyos wife "he said laughing as his buddy chimed in as while

but stopped when they saw naruto reading a book he looked up boredly "hmmm you say something "naruto said back in konoha kakashi who was currently buying new icha icha suddenly dropped to his knees as a tear leaked from his eye "i i feel so proud for some reason "kakashi said making everyone sweatdrop

biwako madam shinji and the samurai sweatdropped one of the bandits didnt like that at all before his sword could reach narutos body naruto dissappeared and reappeared sword drawn all anyone saw was a flash of light everything was silent as naruto sheathed his sword making the bandit fall over bloody

"so how about instead of all you coming at me one by one you all charge i kill you and then deal with no name rouge over there "naruto said making them all a little intimidated while the samurai look at naruto in respect and amusement

"AAAAARRGHH WE WILL KILL YOU "the remaining 8 buffoons charged forward as the rouge tried to warn them to stop but sadly fell deaf on ears

 _"youll die trying "_ naruto hissed with a smirk as he dissappeared only to reappear in the middle of the bandits sword drawn as the bandits appeared frozen in time they then fell down bleeding and missing limbs when naruto sheathed his sword before walking over there bodies to stand in front of the rouge nin

"not bad kid why dont you join me my names s-"shhhhh i already know your name its corpse number ten but just because your last doesnt make you any less special "oh and hows that braa gbbgghhh"the bandit tried to finish his sentence as his jaw fell apart

"well how about faster then you could see i i chopped your head to peices faster then your brain could process "as the bandit fell over dead with his head every across the road

"WELP now that thats done how about we continue our enthusiastic walk through the woods "naruto said turning back to the gaping samurai madame shinji and a proudly smirking biwako before using a earth jutsu to burie the dead bodies snapping them out of there stupors they nodded before continuing their journey with naruto have a pleased strut in his step

 **/CHAPTER END** **HOPE YOU ENJOY DONT WORRY OF HOW HE KILLED THEM WITHOUT REMORSE IT WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER** **ALSO LOVE TEAM FOURSTAR WATCH THEIR STUFF THEY ROCK** **JA NE**


	4. arrival to the city of fire

**I dont own naruto naruto shippuden or boruto** **also elements of supernatural which i also dont own**

 **demon god or summon talking**

 _ **demon god or summon thinking**_

 **DEMON GOD OR SUMMON YELLING**

human talking

human thinking

" hiraishin no jutsu "

HUMAM YELLING

- **CHAPTER START-** **"fire country capital gates"** they had finally arrived at the capital after naruto had killed the bandits they had continued camly thankfully nothing else of importance had happen and was a relatively peaceful journey

now they stood before the gargantuan gate of the capital after giving id and other identification

they began there walk to the place naruto would not lie he was in quite a bit of awe the buildings were taller than any he had seen before and masses of people flooded the markets he could also see a massive park in the middle filled with rivers and plant life truly a breathtaking city

although just because he was in awe didnt mean he let his guard down at all quite the contrary

actually he was on high alert in case of attack as such a crowd would be easy to hide among as a assassin or theive thankfully tho besides madam shinji telling him about places to visit it was a rather uneventful walk to the palace

as they arrived at the gates the guards bowed to the mistress who nodded they then opened the gates as they walked through the palace he noticed several maids winking at him making him blush embarrassingly as biwako smirked at him making him cough into his hand while looking away

"lady shinji your family awaits you and your guests in the living quarters "said a butler while bowing respectfully

"thank you haru while your at it could you aquire us some refreshments "madam shinji said politely as she respected all servants

"of course my lady do you have any specific choices"haru asked

"ill have milk tea from moon country please what about you biwako chan naru chan"madam shinji asked

"ill have the same please "biwako politely while nodding

"do you have sake from rice rice country aged 30 years "naruto asked kindly making madam shinji and haru raise their eyebrows "oh he my body matured faster due to my status and uzumaki genes plus i cant get drunk so its basically water to me"naruto elaborated making them nod as haru left to get the requested drinks

"now lets not keep them waiting "biwako said as she and shinji took lead naruto flanking them as the doors open as they saw a grand room that had a massive chandelier and stylist gold and red furniture on the couch the saw the fire daimyo and their twin sons hikoro and karuso they also saw a few nobles here and their as well as samuri in the left side of the room was a group of boys and girls chatting happily

"ahhhh my shinji-chan there you are you've been in konoha too long my eyes get sore not seeing you often " while getting up and hugging his wife well kissing her cheek making her giggle and naruto and biwakl smile at the love between the two

"oooh jinushu you flatter not in front of our guests "madam shinji said making jinushu look at biwako and naruto "aaahh biwako chan good to see you its been to long and thia must be naruto"jinushu said happily as naruto and biwako bowed "now now none of that biwako you and me are friends and naruto-kun i knew your parents to well to simply have you bow would be a crime also call me oji "he said while chuckling before walking up to naruto and hugging him which he return with a smile

"its nice to finally meet you jinushu oji sama ive heard great things about you from my parents letters "naruto said smiling making jinushu smile kindly

"and I you my boy hiruzen was quite proud if how he boasted about how you were a prodigy wirh potential surpassing madara and hashirama was anything to go by "he said making naruto blush shyly "I wouldnt say that but its nice to know he believes in me "naruto said scratching the back of his head sheepishly

"my boy you have know idea he believes in you more than he does the will of fire any way these are my sons hikoro and karuso "the daimyo said while hiroko waved with a smile while karuso nodded with respect

"greetings "naruto said with a bow of his head

"my ladys my lords "haru entered the room placing a tray with their drinks on the table

"thank you haru "shinji said while naruto and biwako nodded with smiles haru bowed politely excused himself so he could attend to other matters they each got their respective drinks naruto's choice drawing a few raised eyes to which naruto responded"old enough to kill old enough to drink"naruto said getting a few nods and some children to look at him incredulously

"so naruto i heard you had something you wished to ask me "the daimyo asked interestingly

"yes i do jinushi oji but it would best be spoken from prying ears "naruto said politely

"may i atleast know it is you wish to discuss "jinushu asked curious

"what i wish to discuss could very well be the beginning of the golden age of the elemental nations not just for the rich of the lands but also the poor "making every one of the adults eyes widen

"thats quite the topic naruto kun "jinushu said wide eyed

"indeed but i promise it will be worth your time and not just help hi no kuni gain allies but unite the elemental nation as a whole but that can what now is time for socializing "naruto said politely with a smile

jinushu nodded while motioning for his granddaughters to come and intintroduce themselves

when they arrived they blushed at seeing naruto who smiled kindly

"naruto these are my granddaughters hikari and hisara girls id like you to meet naruto uzumaki "jinushu said merrily as his granddaughters bowed to naruto

who returned the gesture in kind

"its nice to meet you both "while kissing their both their hands making them shy as naruto chuckled

"girls take a seat we were just chatting away the time feel free to ask what you want is that ok with you naruto kun "jinushu said with a smile while naruto nodded

after chatting for a while and talking with some nobles and other children his age jinushu asked him a question he had on his mind since his talks with hiruzen

"naruto kun i have a question that i havent been able toget off my mind "jinushu said drawing the attention from everyone to him

"ask aways jinushu oji sama "naruto said politely with a smile and nod

"we'll when me and hiruzen were talking about you and your progress he said he had dubbed you the archangel because of your bloodline and im curious as to why"jinushu asked curiously around the room everyone around the room looked intrigued while biwako looked proud

"well uh as you know im and uzumaki and or bloodline is our chakra and longlife but its actually much more than that you see we can create charka constructs but each on is unique it doesn't matter if two uzumaki have the same construct shape they will have abilitys that differ "naruto said getting awed nods from the room

"but as you may not know unlike most bloodlines ours is more spiritual our constructs are like our arms and legs apart of us if the construct is the shape of a limb it responds to you like one if its small familiars like dogs or cats the chakra is sentient to a degree "naruto said making eyes widen in awe

"i will not lie naruto kun im blown away by the versatility of your clan "jinushu said in shock

"thank you oji but anyway mine falls under the limb category but much more powerful then any before they changed me down to the dna while im still an uzumaki " _and_ _uchiha_ " naruto secretly thought " they changed my dna down to near identical make up of what they represent granting their powers if your wondering how it works almost like a summoning contract if you are connected to them spiritually then theres a good chance you get transformed a bit to have some of their traits "naruto said

"mine personally gives me a few powers one of them in your view would be teleporting but to me its near instantaneous flight another is the ability to "smite" if you will i place my hand on someone head and they basically burn inside out from my power i have a few others like healing but the most dangerous one would best be discussed elsewhere"naruto said giving an in depth explanation making every shocked

"i could gove you a demonstration but we would need to go somewhere more open "naruto offered and hikari and hisara looked exicted as they loved things to do with ninja

"oooohhh can we can we" the girls said in unison excited as junushi chuckled excited himself he could also see almost everyone else was to

"of course we can we can head to the park as well now come on every one lets -"actually oji i can deal with ill just use the flight power like i said near instantaneous just make sure to bend your knees "naruto said getting nods from everyone before he raised he hand and snapped his fingers suddenly they appeared in the park shocking both those relaxing in the area but also those who were teleported "flown" themselves

"now everyone get comfortable and if gets to bright sheild your eyes "drawing confused looks from everyone so naruto elaborated " i have near mastery of my bloodline but when they come out the power is super potent so it can accidentally melt peoples eyes out if the dont cover there eyes though after they come out its fine "naruto said getting pale nods all around

"dont worry if that happens i can use my healing ability to fix you "naruto assured much to their relief "okay now here we go" naruto said before closing his eyes camly

for a moment everyone but biwako was confused nothing was happening but just as they thought that naruto eyes snapped open glowing other worldly blue and his form was engulfed in the brightest sliver whnite light any one had ever seen making them shield their eyes

when it died down everyone looked up only to be shocked the sight before them made the women blush and the men drop their drinks before before them was naruto but if form was aglow with silver and extending from his back were to MASSIVE angel wings made from pure deep cobalt blue chakra outlined in sliver which was wisping off of them **-wings are like kcm mode but main colour is cobalt blue and the black out line is silver also not full body-** every one was in awe even biwako as they never stopped amazing her everyone was broken out of their stupors as the silver like glowing from naruto died down leaving him as he was before but with the wing still there

"my god naruto chan they are beautiful "madam shinji said breathlessly awed

"indeed my boy you look otherworldly "jinushu said just as awed

"naru chan one for theatrics are we " biwako said with a teasing smirk making naruto blush embarrassingly and swing his foot foot back and forth

"b-baa chan "naruto stuttered

"EEEYYYYYYYYYYYY"naruto heard multiple squeals that made him turn around only to be glomped by the women and girls as they smothered him petting his wings hugging him and kissing his cheeks

"he is just so cute and handsome!"one women said

"his chakra wings feel like the softest feathers ever!"another women squealed

"awww look hes blushing even more dont worry cutie no need to be shy"more women said

all the men couldnt help but look on in envy grumbling that it wasnt fair

biwako just snickered enjoying that she was getting more teasing material

"b-baa-chan anyboy its so dark in here "narutos muffled voice come through their bosoms

biwako couldnt hold it any longer and burst out laughing before reigning in her laughs "well naruto chan im going to go enjoy a nice cafe around the corner when your done come and find me oh and girls he loves having his whiskers rubbed "biwako said with a evil smile on her face before walking away ignore the squeals and narutos pleas for help turning into purring all while chuckling

hmmm she wondered what she should have mabye some bagels with their special cream cheese

/ **CHAPTER END /** **im not sure if naruto will have kcm because im brainstorming some ideas for the wings but if you have some suggestions send them they'll help** **any way hope you enjoyed** **stoonley out ja ne**


End file.
